


Pretty Boy

by LilianaSnow



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Aftercare, Afterglow, Anniversary, Ball Gag, Bondage, Breakfast in Bed, Coming Untouched, Consent, Established Relationship, Gags, Light BDSM, M/M, Marathon Sex, Married Couple, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rimming, Safeword Use, Stress Relief, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianaSnow/pseuds/LilianaSnow
Summary: Gabe is being Gabe- that is to say, a glorious pissbitch.Fortunately, he is the glorious pissbitch who married Pete Wentz.





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Random thought.

>  My submission is your addiction
> 
> __-Cobra Starship, Prostitution Is The World's Oldest Profession_ _

"No, no, that's horrible," Gabe groaned, deleting the file of the song they'd just spent two weeks working on. "We need to try again."

"Gabe, stop! We need that!" Vicky hissed, desperately trying to restore it. "We've been working on that forever!"

"It's a piece of shit. Meet me back here tomorrow, we're doing this again."

"Wha- No!" She grabbed him by the ear when the file showed back up, pulling him away. "No. Tomorrow is your anniversary. You're stressed. You're going home and at least only making his life miserable!"

"Vicky, let go of me!" He pushed her hand away, only to get slapped in the face and dragged out to the car she had driven in. She pushed him into the back and stopped at his house, dragging him inside and throwing him at Pete.

"Here, maybe you can fix this!" she spat venomously before leaving.

Pete blinked, then looked at Gabe. "Gabe... You are way too stressed. I want you to take a shower, and tomorrow you aren't going into the studio."

Gabe sighed and listened to his husband. He didn't feel like fighting him again.

* * *

In the morning, Pete woke up before Gabe, and he brought him fresh-made food. The singer woke up to a warm, homecooked meal, and he ate without paying much mind to Pete. After he'd downed the food, still extremely stressed over the song, he glanced at Pete.

"Not eating breakfast, Wentz?"

"I was waiting for mine to get done." Pete pulled a box from under the bed, pulling off the top of the box.

Gabe huffed and looked at it, gritting his teeth until he saw the rope and handcuffs. "P-Pete?"

"I'm going to make you relax."

Gabe nodded, shifting and reaching for his pants. Pete slapped his hands away and pushed his hands above him.

"No. Not gonna happen. Hands against the board."

Gabe drew in a sharp, lustful breath and held his hands against the headboard. Pete carefully wrapped a faux-silk scarf around his wrists to prevent the cuffs from digging into his wrists. He locked the cuffs around his wrists and the headboard. Then he bound his forearms together. Gabe moaned softly and and went lax against the bed.

"Pete, Pete, please," Gabe whispered as Pete leaned back away from him.

"Shhh, Gabey, it's okay. But I think you've been too focused lately. I'm going to  _make_ you relax, today. Just let go, okay?"

"Yes, sir," he replied eagerly.

Pete pulled out a ball gag and secured it around his mouth, smirking at the doe-eyed submissive.

"Good boy." He kissed his head and backed to the other side of the bed, running his hands down his abs. He slowly removed his pants and smiled at the immediate reaction of Gabe's body. He feathered his fingertips over his hips, kissing them and smirking as Gabe jerked forward to his touch, chasing more.

Pete spread his knees and blew softly over Gabe's hole. Gabe made a low noise and bucked his hips down. Pete pinned his thighs to the bed and leaned down, licking his way around the rim. Gabe whimpered, laying back, laying his head down against the pillows. Pete ran his tongue around his rim again, rubbing his hips with his thumbs. He prodded at the muscle with the tip of his tongue. Gabe shuddered and closed his eyes, letting himself get lost in the sensation.

Gabe felt as Pete teased the ring of muscle hidden away from view. His hips ached very lightly from the strange way that he was being held, but he loved even that ache much more than the way that spreader bars made him feel. He moaned around his gag. He strained when he felt the most sensitive part of his body being nipped at, arching his back. Pleasure shot up his spine, a hot wave forcing him to shudder and then a cold, icy wave making him snap his hips down as much as he could. He mewled as Pete's fingers dug into his thighs.

Pete's tongue slightly thrust inward, penetrating his hole and leaving Gabe panting. His arms jerked against the binds, trying to bring relief to his aching cock. He pushed at his gag with his tongue, whimpering happily. Pete dug his hands in, sighing softly into his body. Gabe reacted in the usual way, with a tremor and pushing back into Pete's mouth.

Pete licked his way slowly past the rim, circling just inside his husband of two years. He dragged it lazily around him three times, with Gabe chasing the sensation each stroke, and then set his hips twitching by flicking his tongue as wildly as he could manage. Gabe moaned, muffled by the gag, and whined softly as his cock twitched. He cried out when he came, as Pete dragged his tongue along his channel and out of his body.

Pete smiled as Gabe stiffened with the force of his orgasm, pleased with his work in bringing his husband to this point. He looked up to check on him.

Gabe was arched beautifully, his chest a Jackson Pollock masterpiece, face screwed up in pure bliss. A low moan was being drawn from his throat, one that Pete knew meant he was starting to drop. He bent back down and licked the ring of muscle again, smiling at Gabe's gasp of excitement. He slowly pressed his tongue in, bruising grip on Gabe pushing him more. Gabe sighed and swiveled his hips urgently.

Pete's tongue prodded closer to home as Gabe rolled his hips, groaning against his gag and pulling against the binding keeping him from reaching down at Pete. He felt himself relax as the afterglow of his first orgasm faded into sweet stimulation. Tears slid from eyes as Pete reached the most sensitive spot in his body. Only two people had ever bothered to find this spot, to brutally attack it in this way. Just that consideration made him sob and shoot a second load, jerking against the headboard and pushing back. Pete slowly circled the bundle of nerves, pushing him back down and waiting for him to relax again.

Gabe sobbed through the sensation, feeling all the tension in his body course from its home in his muscles and into his channel, constricting it around Pete's tongue tight enough to make it stop circling him. After just a minute, though, Pete pushed his tongue in deeper and pressed it hard into Gabe's prostate, rolling his tongue and dragging it roughly across him. Gabe felt the burning wave of pleasure flare throughout his body. His head went fuzzy and light, and his eyes fluttered shut. His entire body felt warm and safe, covered in the evidence of his love.

Gabe often had been rimmed like this, with Pete ignoring the sobs he let out. Pete had been nervous, at first, but Gabe had assured him that it was okay with it. In fact, he had safe-worded before, with and without the gag, with and without the special drop that rimming and bondage put him in. Pete had long since learned the difference between Gabe being ashamed or afraid to safe-word and Gabe being in so much pleasure his body reacted with tears, and these sobs were the latter. Now, he just enjoyed the feeling of Gabe going totally lax under him.

Honestly, how could Gabe not relax when he had the hottest man he'd ever met willing to tie him down and eat him up? He moaned, hips shaking a little, and looked down at Pete, watching his hungry eyes train on him while he made a meal of his ass. Gabe blushed deeply, cock twitching uselessly. He hid his face as best he could, ashamed of the way he melted, but he couldn't really do that, so he settled for fighting Pete's grip on him. He wanted nothing more than for for Pete to keep it up.

Pete licked his way deeper into his channel, counting the individual spurts of cum on his husband's washboard abs in time with his motions. On the twenty-fourth stroke, he found Gabe's cock starting to harden and block his view. He moaned softly to send the vibrations of his throat up his tongue and through Gabe on the fifty-eighth stroke. He lost count as Gabe added another load, the last verifiable number Pete had being seventy-three. He pushed his left leg down to where he could pin it with his knee, hooking Gabe's right leg around his shoulders, and restarted the steady vibrato. Gabe shuddered uselessly around him and whined, needy.

Pete gently rubbed his side with his newly-freed hand, running it up to tease Gabe's nipples. Gabe moaned and writhed more, begging without words. He couldn't use words even if Pete threw the gag into the sun. He simmered down as Pete started humming one of the songs he'd written for him, rolling his tongue around the over-worked pleasure haven deep inside, and was on the second verse for the eighth time when Gabe hardened again. Pete pressed into Gabe's nipples, and with how oversensitive he was becoming, it came as no surprise when the mess of his torso became even messier. He pulled out his tongue, blew cold air into his hole, and then delved back in when Gabe was jerking his hips for stimulation.

He came three more times, twice dry, before he reached for the headboard to grab onto it tightly. Pete saw and immediately pulled his tongue away, letting go of his legs. Gabe couldn't find the strength to close them as Pete reached for his gag first.

"Good boy, Gabey, good boy. You did so good for me, I'm proud. You did amazing all morning," he whispered softly, removing the binds and gag. He wiped him down, then held him close and whispered praise.

And if Pete did not receive the best blowjob available in the shower that night before bed, well... He's lying.


End file.
